


Accidental

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Accidental

Illya nudged the body with his foot. He didn't need to look any closer to know the man was definitely dead; nobody's head could be at that angle naturally. It had been an accident; Illya hadn't wanted to kill him.

Only five minutes previously, Brian Cheedle had stormed into the cellar where he was holding the Russian captive. Illya had spent three days either chained to a stone pillar, or tied to a steel chair. He could feel bruises covering most of his torso, and was certain there was a broken rib or too, but there had been no point in worrying while he was still chained up.

Cheedle came to a stop directly in front of Illya.

"Your information was false," he spat. "I don't like having my time wasted."

Turning to the guard he'd brought with him, Cheedle ordered Illya to be released from the pillar, then told him to leave. The guard did as instructed, leaving the prisoner slumped on the floor at his captor's feet.

Illya heard the gun, as it was pulled from the holster, mere seconds before he felt the barrel against the top of his head. He was tired, and he was in a lot of pain, but he was not ready to die just yet. Closing his eyes momentarily, Illya had drawn together whatever reserves he'd had left. With all the strength he could muster, he dived forward and knocked Cheedle's legs from under him. As he'd fallen, Cheedle had hit the pillar face first. His head had snapped back, breaking his neck instantly.

Getting to his feet, somewhat shakily, Illya plucked the hideous yellow handkerchief from the dead man's breast pocket. He opened it out and draped it over Cheedle's face. Turning away, he shuffled towards the door, but before he got there, it was opened from the other side. Illya readied himself to take on the guard, but was pleasantly surprised to come face to face with Napoleon. The American took in the scene, particularly the body of the late Brian Cheedle.

"I come all this way, and you don't even need a rescue," Solo quipped.

Despite the levity of the statement, Illya could see the relief in his friend's eyes.

"If you weren't always so late, I wouldn't have to rely on myself."

Napoleon smiled at the comeback. If Illya was snarky, then all was well with the world.


End file.
